The Princes Of Hell
by Quin587
Summary: Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna are best friends for life. They have never been apart for even a mere second. If they were what would happen? They stumble upon a way to go to Hell, but they don't know it just yet. At first it seems like a dream. Is it? This causes a love triangle for all of them. These things never end well. What will they do? Who's this girl taking away my- OW! Crazy!


"Mikan-Chan don't cry about it" Anna shushed.

" Would YOU cry if they were trying to KILL YOU?" I pointed a finger. The princaple of Daron hated me and is out to get me by making my life a living hell.

" Uh well...I would" Hotaru admited.

" Don't worry Mikan-Chan we're in this together!" Anna nodded and held our hands.

" Oh god this will not end well. I just know." A flash of light and we were all gone.

...

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I didn't know much about where we were, but what I do know is we are not at home. Everything was different sorta like wonderland. But this wonderland was quite different from the ones you probably read. It looks rather...scary.

" Mmmmn what happend?" Hotaru rubbedd her eye.

" I have...no clue."

" OOOOh my head...w-where?" Annalooked around.

" I have no clue"

We pushed ourselves off the floor and dusted ourselves off. I took one step orword and fell into a small hole. It didn't take much for Hotaru and Anna to fall either.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hotaru actually screamed

"OH MY GOD!" Was all Anna yelled. There's something wrong with her I dont know what ^ ^"

When we came to a stop everything was quiet until...

" At least the ground is so..." I was now staring at a boy under me.

" Ft" I finished. What the hell is this?A dream?

" Uh Mikan do you see what I see?" Hotaru asked sitting ontop of a brown-haired boy.

" Im postive I do. Anna?"

" Yes" She was laying on a red-haired boy like me only the boy under me had white-hair.

" Did we die nd go to heaven bro?" The b-head asked.

" Dude that would be a in for us" The w-haired boy frowned.

" He's right y'know. Maybe its a dream?" The r-headed boy said.

To me what happend next I could not explain myself. Anna pinched the boys cheek. He whimpered and yelled " What the hell?". Me and Hotaru just sweat dropped. And they call me a baka?

" It's not a dream" Anna shook her head.

" You...your pretty yeah, but your heavy now get off"

" Wha? Im not that heavy!" She shouted.

" Shut up! S-sorry for the intrusion, but we will be going now" I got off of the boy and stepped back. Hotaru did the same.

" Why the hurry? Do you even know where your going?"

"Uh...no..not really" Hotaru squinted her expression.

The door flew open as the boys were about to speak. An orange/red fox with a heart shaped tail raced in, a white dog with a lightning symbol on its side came next, along with them a black cat with a cresent symbol on its forehead. They growled at us.

" Oshi! Heal boy!" The w-haired boy commanded. The dog whined and sat down.

" Tsuno! Bad boy! Sit!" The r-haired boy commanded. The cat purred and sat down next to the dog.

" Jin! Stop it! Lay down!" The b-haired boy commanded. The fox did nothing, but lay down on the spot.

We said nothing as the guys aproached us. As expected all of us backed up hitting the walls behind us. They were staring at us right in the eyes. I don't know about them, but im pretty damn scared. They pinned us against the wall.

" Don't be scared. We were waiting for you"

" W-waiting for us?" I stuttered.

" here to grant our wish"

" Say wha?" I was confused.

" You've got to be kidding me?" Hotaru sweat-dropped.

" A wish?" Anna cocked her head.

" We only want one wish"

"We" R-haired boy began.

" Want" Then B-haired boy.

" You" W-hairedd boy finished.

" Um I don't know what wish thinguou have, but uh I don't think we can fulfill it." I tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"I'll say it once more.

" I. Want. You"

" M-me? Why me?"

"Because we saw you before and we decided that when we see you again you will become ours"

" No I don't have time or this" Hotaru said pushing the boy away.

"Hmph! Fine I guess i'll just kill the fox" The fox's ears perked up. It looked horrified. The now had a gun in his hand.

" Aaaar?" It said.

" Your joking right?" She asked

" Well you won't do as I say so theres no other way"

" F-fine! Come 'er Jin!" I think she just guessed the name. The fox ran over to her and hid behind her back.

" Haha! Stay put. We'll be back in a sec." They left the room.

" OK we have to ind a way out of here!" I said as I looked around for an exit.

" What about...that window seal?!" Hotaru bursted out. I swung my head to where she was pointing. It looks big enough, but I don't think-

" BUT DAD! CAN WE KEEP THEM?!"

" What the fuck?" Anna said.

" I don't know and I don't care just give me a boost and we're outta here" They helped me up to reach the window, but sadly...

" Aaargh! Do you know how heavy you are? You should lose a couple of pounds!" Anna heaved. I hit my head on the ceiling.

" Ah! Damnit! Whats wrong with you?" Hotaru examined my head.

" ehehe...sorry" The door opened.

" I don't care what he says."

" Im keeping mine anyway"

" So it doesn't really matter" I looked up and saw the boys. There was a long period of silence. Until Anna broke it.

" COULD YOU GUYS AT LEAST TELL US YOUR NAME?"

" Sweaty we're not deaf"

" My names Dotoyo!" The brown haired one.

" Im Mitsugi!" The red-haired one.

" And last but not least Tobi" The white-haired one.

" Im Hotaru"

" Anna"

" And im Mikan Sakura"

" Pretty names"

" Umm can we go home now?" I asked

" Why? You could stay here forever"

" But we have school and our parents would be worried about us" I lied about the last part.

" I can deal with that. For now"

" Just walk through that door. OK you girls have fun!" Mitsugi smiled then froze.

" NO WHY DID I SAY THAT?! PLEASE STAY!" He fell on his knees.

" Lets go." I said

" But it seems fun!" Anna whined.

" Lets go lets go lets go lets go!" Hotaru rushed us out of the door.

...

' Wake up. Guys wake up. Wake up.'

" What happend to you?" Ruka asked Hotaru. Me and the girls were laying on opposit sides of the walls.

" Polka-dots what are you doing on the floor?" Natsume asked picking me up bridal style.

" What were you doing Anna-Chan?" Yuu asked Anna helping her up.

" Mn...hah...Where am I?" I burried my head into Natsume's shirt.

" The ghost library. I thought you were to scared to even step in this place" Natsume laughed. Soon I found myself on the floor all alone in the dark. The same exact place I woke up.

" Hah? W-what happend?" I heard foot steps creep toward me. Arms wrapped around me holding me so I couldn't move. They put their head on my shoulder. I struggled to move, but failed sadly.

" There's no sense in struggling. Its not gonna help you." His voice was so soft. I recognized it right off the bat.

" T-Tobi? What are you doing?" His grip tightened.

" Your mine. Im here to take you back to HELL" My eyes widened.

" H-HELL? What are you talking about?" Im scared.

" Do you trust me?" I hesitated before shaking my head yes. Everything went pitch black. I couldn't hear, feel, or see.


End file.
